Chapter 44
A Luxurious Trip Rejuvenating hot springs await at a Hakone spa! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Nico': Oooh! Oh, ho, ho! Hanayo: Hmm? Nico, why do you keep making those weird noises? Rin: She’s grinning from ear to ear! Nico: Heh, heh, heh. I’m so glad you asked. Behold the majesty of my golden ticket! Hanayo: Th-This is an invitation for the luxury hot spring and pool Spa Garden in Hakone! Nico: An overnight ticket to be precise. And it’s good for a group of NINE! Rin: Nine… Everyone in gets to go? And stay overnight? Holy cow! You hit the jackpot! Maki: How did you get your hands on that? Do you have connections at that Spa Garden? Eli: Someone associated with the spa gave it to me at the mall. He invited us all to come by and check it out! Maki: Huh? So you signed us up for a show at the spa? Eli: We didn’t specifically agree to anything like that… Nozomi: But if they ask, we’re gonna have to do it, right? Nico: Who cares? We get a free stay at the Spa Garden. We’d be fools to pass up a chance like this! Nozomi: It’s popular destination, from what I know. Rin: So when are we going? Nico: This weekend. And since we don’t have any live shows or activities planned, I say we strike while the iron is hot!  'Rin': This weekend? Count me in! Hanayo: I can’t wait! Oh, I’ll need to get a bathing suit. Eli: You don’t have to. They rent swimsuits out to guests, so you can show up empty-handed and let the spa take care of everything. Rin: Wow, you don’t need to bring anything? That’s crazy. Maki: Everyone just hold on a minute. We can’t settle on a date unless it works for the whole group. Eli: Maki’s right. For one thing, we’ve got practice. But regardless of that, some of us may have prior obligations. Nozomi: Plus, we can’t even say we’re going at all unless our fearless leader agrees. Nico: Leader… So we need Honoka’s approval, then? Honoka: Sorry I’m late! Nico: Honoka, we’ve been waiting for you this whole time! Honoka: Huh? What’s going on? Nico: Heh, heh, heh. Listen and be amazed. Rin: Ta-da! We’ve got a ticket for a free night at the Hakone Spa Garden, complete with access to the pool and the hot spring! Honoka: What’s a Hakone Spa Garden? Hanayo: Y-You’ve never heard of it? Umi: It’s like a hot spring theme park. There are commercials on TV all the time. Kotori: It’s not just hot springs, either. They’ve got a pool! Honoka: Hot springs and a pool, huh? Sounds like a blast! Nico: Not “sounds like,” it is a blast! Now listen up. The nine of us are going there this weekend. Honoka: Th-This weekend? Nico: Is there a problem? Honoka: No, not exactly… It’s just so sudden. Can everyone actually make it? Umi: We originally had practice, but we’d just be changing the location. From a schedule point of view, nothing would really change. Nozomi: That settles it. Make the call and get us a reservation. Eli: I’ll call them now. Honoka: Thank you, Eli! Nico: Woo-hoo! We’re spending our weekend at the Hakone Spa Garden! Rin: I can’t wait! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Nico': Healing hot springs, adventures in the pool, the Hakone Spa Garden is super-cool! Maki: What are you singing? Nico: The Hakone Spa Garden theme! Don’t tell me you’ve never heard it before? It’s on all the commercials. Maki: I apologize for my ignorance. Kotori: Honoka, do you want a snack? Honoka? Umi: She’s out cold. I don’t think she got much sleep last night. Kotori: Ah, ha, ha. She always does this before a trip. Umi: She never changes. Rin: Hanayo, you’ve got a lot of luggage. What did you bring? Hanayo: Oh, lots of things. A floaty tube, a beach ball, stuff for us to play with. Also, you’ve got a big suitcase yourself, Rin. What’s in there? Rin: Watermelons! I thought we could all play watermelon splitting at some point. Eli: You two DO realize we aren’t going to the beach, right? Nico: Hey, I see it! There it is, the Hakone Spa Garden! Hanayo: Huh? Where is it? Nico: Over there. See? If you peek through the gap right over there, you can see it. Rin: Oh, there it is! Hanayo, over there! Hanayo: Huh? What? How come I’m the only one who can’t see it? Eli: We’re going to arrive soon. Everyone get ready to disembark. Nico: Finally. I can’t wait to get out there and play! Rin: Whoa! Nico’s wearing her bathing suit underneath her clothes! Nico: Of course I am. I came prepared! Hanayo: But I thought we could rent swimsuits? Eli even said we could show up empty-handed if we wanted to. Nico: *Gasp* I-I forgot. Honoka: Wowie! It’s so big and fancy. I feel like I’m in another country! Hanayo: Apparently they did the lobby in a European style. The pool is Hawaii-themed, and the hot springs are Japanese-themed. Umi: Oh? You really did your research. Hanayo: Tee-Tee. I was so excited, I spent a lot of time looking at the website. Eli: I’ll go to the front desk. You all wait here. Umi: Can do. Hanayo: I can’t help but notice it’s emptier than I expected. Maki: It costs more to come here because they’ve got the pool and the hot springs in one place. I believe it’s busier in the wintertime. Nozomi: Yeah, you can just go to a regular outdoor pool if you want to do a pool day. Rin: We’re lucky it’s empty. We’ll be able to play to our hearts’ content! Honoka: Nico, you keep looking around like you’re searching for something. What gives? Nico: Nothing! I was just thinking I’ll swap my swimsuit out for one of the rentals if the rentals are cuter. Rin: Your true self’s on full display. Eli: I’m back. We’re all checked in. Nozomi: Thanks, Eli. Where should we go now? Eli: Next, we pick out our rental swimsuits and in-room robes. Come on, everyone. Nico: Everything in this room is for rent?! Umi: There’s so many… I’m in awe… Eli: We get one swimsuit and one robe each. Rin: There’s so many cute swimsuits! C’mon, Hanayo. Let’s pick something!  'Hanayo': Yes! The robes are just as adorable! Nico: This one’s so pretty… and this one’s gorgeous, too. I had no idea they had such a wide variety! Honoka: Ooh, this one’s really risqué! Who in the world would wear something like this?! Kotori: Honoka, that’s the adult section! We’re all over here. Honoka: Oh, whoops! Umi: There are plenty of simple styles to choose from. I think I’ll be able to find something that even I won’t object to. Maki: Come on, Umi. Those are way too boring. You’ve got such great style, a bolder choice would be more flattering. How about this one? Umi: Wha… No way! I’d never be about to show my face! Eli: One apiece, everyone! Nozomi: No one’s listening… But hey, they’re not kids. They’ll be fine. What say we pick out our stuff? Eli: Sure. With so many choices, it’s hard to pick just one. Nozomi: You can say that again! Hey, what about this one? I think it’d look good on you. Honoka: All right, I’m done. Here’s my bathing suit, and here’s my robe for the room! Rin: I’m done, too! Hanayo: I had a hard time picking from all these lovely choices, but I’ll go with the ones Rin suggested for me. Rin: Great! I guarantee you’ll look fantastic, Hanayo. Hanayo: I hope so… Tee-hee. Thanks for picking out such a cute swimsuit and robe for me, Rin. Rin: You’re very welcome! Umi: I can’t do it. This is just too flashy! I’m going back to my first choice. Maki: Then you might as well be wearing your school-issued bathing suit. Get this one!  'Kotori': Wow! I bet that suit and that robe will look beautiful on you, Umi. Umi: Do you really think so? Maki: She wouldn’t have said as much if she didn’t. You’re not doubting my fashion sense, are you? Umi: Well… if you say so… Maki: Are you done, Eli? Eli: Yes. Nozomi and I are all set! Maki: That just leaves… Honoka: Nico, are you done yet? Nico: Just a minute! I hate to give up the pink frills, but the tiered flower print’s cute, too. And there are so many robes! This is so unfair. Ooh, checked gingham! Kotori: I think you’ll look good no matter what you pick, Nico. Nico: That’s my point! I’ll look good in everything, so it’s impossible to choose! Why are we restricted to one, anyway? Picking just one out of all these is impossible! Rin: You know you’ll look good anyway, so hurry up and pick something, already!  Honoka: Yeah, I wanna go swimming! Nico: Hey, wait up! Oh, this one’s pretty, but I hate to put this one back… Argh, why do I have to look so fine no matter what I wear?! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Honoka': Whew... That dinner was like a feast! Kotori: I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat another bite. Umi: Me neither. It was so delicious, I couldn’t stop myself. Honoka: This bed is so soft and fluffy. I’m starting to get sleepy. Maki: If you sleep right after eating a big meal, all the food will go straight to your thighs. Honoka: M-M-Maki! When did you get here?! Maki: Just a moment ago. I knocked, remember? Hanayo: We were going to go back to the baths, and thought we’d invite you all, too. Rin: This one’s a swanky outdoor bath! Honoka: A-Another bath? We just got out! Maki: But you didn’t actually wash yourself, did you? Honoka: Urk!  Umi: We’re here at the spa garden. We may as well go. Kotori: Yeah. I’ve actually been wanting to try the outdoor bath!  Honoka: Ugh, but I’m so full. I don’t want to get up! Umi: Come on, we’re going. You can wash up and come right back. Honoka: Aww… Hey, do you guys hear something? Umi: Don’t try to weasel out of it! Honoka: I’m not. Listen! Maki: Huh? What’s that sound? Rin: Oh, I hear it too! That sound… Wait are those… Honoka: Fireworks! Hanayo: Whoa! Awesome! Umi: So that’s why the lobby had all that glass. Eli: Oh, thank goodness. We were just about to come get you all since you were taking so long. Honoka: These fireworks are incredible. Wow! That one was really pretty! Nico: Well, duh. The Hakone Spa Garden’s famous for its nighttime fireworks show. Don’t you know anything? Maki: Is it really that well-known? Hanayo: Huh? They didn’t have anything about fireworks on their website… Eli: Oh Nico, stop messing about. Those are from a fireworks show they’re having nearby. Hanayo: Oh, I see. I thought I’d missed something major! Nozomi: It’s all good. We’ve got a great fireworks show going on right now. Let’s all sit down and enjoy it! Maki: You’re right. Does anyone want a drink? Honoka: I’ll take a fruit parfait! Umi: You’re going to eat again? Honoka: Hey, how often do you get a chance like this? Umi: Don’t come crying to me when you get a stomachache. Honoka: Please. I’m not a little kid. Kotori: I’d like to see the menu, too. Nico: Let’s see… What’s the most fashionable, most school idol-worthy choice? Maki: Oh, just get something you like, for goodness’ sake. Honoka: They’ve got a deluxe parfait? Jackpot! Sounds good, doesn’t it? Kotori: That thing looks like a super duper jumbo-size parfait. There’s no way you’ll eat that whole thing? Hanayo: What if we split it? Honoka: Oh, that sounds nice! Umi: I can’t believe you’ve got any room left after that huge dinner. Eli: I’m so glad we decided to come. Nozomi: Yeah. We should all be grateful to the person who gave us these tickets… and these memories. Eli: I couldn’t agree more. |} Category:Story Category:Muse